phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas Flynn/Season 1
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace, and his stepbrother is Ferb. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). He has a strong bond with Perry, their pet platypus, and he always wonders where he is. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality often affects his plans. Read the full page... Season 1 Phineas2.jpg|Phineas sitting by a tree State Fair coaster 1.jpg|Phineas on the roller coaster State Fair coaster 2.jpg|The roller coaster's inspiration We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg|"I know what we're going to do today! We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg|We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" The first load.jpg|The roller coaster's parts Do you like it.jpg|"Do you like it?" Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg|The boys take a moment to discuss a section of their rollercoaster. First Where's Perry.jpg|"Hey, where's Perry?" Aren't you a little young - panoramic.jpg|"Aren't you a little young to be a rollercoaster enigineer?" Track layer.jpg|Track-laying. Smell the peanut butter.jpg|"Oh, man! I could smell the peanut butter!" Boys relaxing under tree.jpg PhineasFerbBeach.jpg PhineasIsabella25.jpg FerbAsSprinkler.jpg YouCallThatABeach.jpg LetsGetThisBeachPartyStarted.jpg Boys hula dancing.jpg PhineasSurfing.jpg KidsInBeachwear.jpg If summer only lasted one day.png Flop Starz.jpg|Phineas and his brother perform GitcheeGitcheeGoo.png Phineas, Isabella and Milly singing.jpg Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I love you.jpg Phinbella!.png Tearing up the contract.jpg ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg We're retiring!.jpg The Fast and the Phineas title card.jpg Phineas sees the race track.jpg We tricked it out.jpg Ferb built this remote.jpg Boys' hair switched.jpg Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg I got your pit crew.jpg Fireside pit crew.png Phineas being interviewed.jpg That helmet looks so manly.jpg Phineas playing guitar while racing.jpg Amazing photo finish.jpg Now I gotcha.jpg Guess we're walkin'.jpg|Phinеas shows optimism when his race car disappears. Home movie set.jpg That's serendipitous.jpg Meet the new directors.jpg Princess monster movie set.jpg Ginger whispers to Phineas.jpg Sorry that monkey-cam didn't work out.jpg Rats, spiders, and snakes.jpg Reassuring Candace about the rubber snakes.jpg Real rats and spiders.jpg Watching The Swamp Monster of Danville.jpg Timing melting ice cream.jpg Baljeet studying.png Buford embarrassed.jpg Baljeet on Buford's back.jpg Mr Slushy Dawg Googolplex Mall.jpg 225px-PaF bully ep.jpg Evander trains Phineas.jpg Phineas trains.jpg RagingBully.jpg Getting ready to thumb wrestle.jpg Thumb in front of the lens.jpg Ice cream on Phineas's head.jpg Candace Loses Her Head title card.jpg This is yours.jpg Their idea.jpg Possibilities.jpg Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg Construction technique 3.jpg Construction technique 4.jpg Roasting hot dogs.jpg Did you like your birthday present?.jpg I, Brobot title card.jpg Too many plans.jpg Robot-building device, first version.jpg Robot-building device, second version.jpg Photos for scanning.jpg First dance routine 2.jpg Chamber of Invisibility.jpg Microscopic zoo.jpg Tunnel to the center of the earth.jpg Hovercraft lounge chair.jpg Too much coffee.jpg Turning on their creators 3.jpg If only we had some sort of device.jpg Defeated by Doppelgangers!.png End dance.jpg Fabric heart chain.jpg Looking in the fun house mirror.jpg Phineas on Sewer.png Forever Summer mag cover.png P&FClothes.png Ride 'Em Cowboy.jpg Phineas cowboy.jpg Creating S'Winter.jpg PF Snowboarding.jpg Snowboard Champions.jpg Best S'Winter day ever.jpg Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg Phineas shaking Ferb.jpg Candace on catapult.jpg He must've been lighter.jpg 112049 0092 pre-500x281.jpg Mummy emcee.jpg Hi, Mummy.jpg Running from the mummy.jpg Mummy Candace chases the boys.jpg Phineas and Ferb on the platypusmobile.jpg Actually.jpg Phineas as Captain Kirk.jpg That's classified information.jpg Space Laser-inator - cropped.jpg Well, this can't be right.jpg New hit of the toy season.jpg YouCanHaveMyUnderpants.png FiresideGirlsCheer.png Candace crying into a t-shirt.png PhineasIsabella39.png Bigfoot story.png Bigfoot song celebration.png Around the campfire.jpg MasrhmallowPatchEarned.png Phineas in GTBOMF.jpg|Phineas scaring kids at Camp Phineas and Ferb InflatableFerb.png Campers regroup at the campfire.png ScaredCandace.png Campers at the cabin.png Perrylipstick.png It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World title card.jpg Singing Truck Drivin' Girl.jpg Boys serving mom breakfast.jpg World's greatest mom birthday card.jpg Singing at mom's birthday.jpg Candace singing 'I Love You, Mom' with herself.png FSG badges.jpg Sub.jpg It's About Time! title card.jpg Bucky's bones.png WeHadADogNamedBucky.png Gadgets exhibit.png Let's fix us a time machine.png You broke the exhibit.png We'reFixingATimeMachine.png Guard hands the part back.png Siblings go back in time.png Time machine gets stomped on.png No sudden movements.png Follow That T-Rex.png Turtle safety helmets.png Phineas and Ferb catch up with Candace.png Why am I wearing a turtle on my head.png Siblings escape T-Rex.png We'll never get back home.png I'll never see Jeremy again.png How long must we wait here.png Practicing patience.png The T Rex shows up.png Where's the rescue party you sent for.png TimeMachineRescue.png Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg|Isabella telling Phineas that there's an "M" in "Time Machine" in 300 Million B.C. TakeItAwayFerb.png Needstobepluggedin.png Candace gets struck by lightning.png ThatWasAwesome.png TreeHouseInvite.png MainCrib.png TubeToTheTop.png You're our first passenger.jpg PhineasGeneral.png TreeHouseTransform.png PiratePhineas.png Phineas and Ferb in Army gear.png MedivealPhineasandFerb.png Dressed as chickens.png Phineas wakes up.jpg Phineas, Ferb and Perry leave their tent.jpg Grandpa Clyde and the kids around the campfire.jpg Singing Ballad of Badbeard.jpg Beware the orange moss.jpg Grandpa Clyde tells curse of Badbeard.jpg Buford and Baljeet swordfight by Grandpa's Dinghy.jpg Ship Plans.jpg Avast, me hearties.jpg Ballad of Badbeard - Group shot.jpg Grandpa's Dinghy - Leaving the ship.jpg Entering the tunnel of doom.jpg Tunnel of doom.jpg Greece Lightning title card.jpg Raceplan.png GladiatorPhineasandFerb.png RaceStart.png Chariot race through downtown.png Chariot with cup holders.png IsabellaThiswastheBestrideever.png Flying off the water slide.jpg You wanna go embarass your sister.jpg Everyone stares at Candace.jpg Where'd you get the moves.jpg Grandma, you were in the roller derby.jpg Rightful queen of the derby.jpg Before the rematch - panoramic.jpg Yellow, green, blue!.jpg Singing Ring of Fun.jpg Smashing the guitars.jpg Betty Jo ain't gonna like that.jpg Mom's still gonna flip when she sees this.jpg Shrugging I don't know.jpg Good catch, Jeremy.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever title card.jpg Boys with Conk.jpg Paf041.png Beach sand castle.jpg Submarine.jpg Ready to search for Biff.jpg A Hard Day's Knight title card.jpg Phineas dressed as a king's fool.JPG Juggling at the tournament.jpg Statue of the Black Knight2.jpg RegFamily.png FamilyDinnerTable.png MoonTripProof.png WeShouldTellMom.png MaybeTomorrow.png NormStealsDisk.png We'llHelpYouCandace.png FamilyOnBikes.png WeNeedAFasterBike.png Bike with rocket engine.png PhineasRetrivesDisk.png PhienasInOil.png Candace saves Phineas.png Candace hugs Phineas.png|Phineas and Candace. FerbGotTheDisk.png Borrowing lawn bowling set.png Building bowling ball.png Bowling ball finished.png Building scorekeeping table.png Boys napping.png PhineasGetsAnotherStrike.png ControllingTheBowlingBall.png WeMustFollowCandace.png Let'sGoTeam.png PhineasOnScooter.png That'sGottaHurt.png She'sHeadedDowntown.png PinballWorldRecords.png FollowingCandace.png Ball at the mall.png WaitForIt.png We'dLikeToThankCandace.png Any words, Perry?.png We'dLikeToThankCandace.png Any words, Perry?.png Got Game? title card.jpg PhineasYay.png Comet Kermillian title card.jpg Stacy and Phineas dancing.jpg HolyMackerelWithSidecars.png ReadyToJumpTheGorge.png Let'sPepItUpANotch.png Phineas4.jpg He'sAFlyingFishmonger.png MackrelGlider.png TheGorgeHasBeenJumped.png IHaveNoIdea.png Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg HauntedHouseEnter.png Phineas and Isabella 1.jpg Floating baby head.jpg Oil on Candace title card.jpg Out of Toon title card.jpg Phineas & Ferb Studios.jpg On stage after the cartoon.jpg Team Improbable.jpg MultiMan.jpg Rainbowinator revealed.jpg Rocket explosion boost lost.png Rocket design drawing board.jpg And this is Mission Control.png Phineas and Ferb in their space suits.jpg|Phineas and Ferb mount to the rocket, with Perry in Phineas' arm. Flying Car of the Future, Today.jpg Invisible helmets.jpg Boys put on bus.jpg Ferris bed.jpg Cleaning the bathroom.jpg Boys forced to watch.jpg Boys think inside the box.jpg Boys marching.jpg Phineasferbreformschooltools.png Boys get punished with water.jpg Baby Phineas.jpg|Newborn Phineas in his sister's arm New little brother.jpg|Young Phineas, with Candace (l) and Ferb ® New dollhouse.jpg Candace with her brothers - SD.jpg Rescuing the boys.jpg Escaping with the boys.jpg Boys are cured.jpg Are they too late?.jpg Boys juggling corndogs.jpg Candace describing her dream.jpg Family looks at Perry.jpg Soldiers take the boys away.jpg Happy that it was a dream.jpg Unfair Science Fair title card.jpg Who's up for corn dogs?.jpg Ferb talking to the Martians.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Phineas Flynn